These Memories Will Never Die
by ljubezen
Summary: Perfection is defined when your heart beats next to mine, this memory will never die, the love that you gave, I'll never throw it away. Naitlyn, Smitchie & JasonxOC
1. Perfection

I smiled as his hands came to rest of my waist, "Hello to you too" I smiled up at him in the mirror, "Hello to you to gorgeous, how was your day?" I turned around in his arms, "Mitchie and I just hung around here, worked on some new tracks, missed you a little bit" motioning with my forefinger and thumb how much I missed him and giggled at his expression.

"Well I missed you a whole lot, I couldn't wait to get out of the recording studio to see you" sometimes he was just too cute and sweet. I leaned up and kissed him, but as I pulled away I saw him start to pout. Ruffling his curly hair I turned away again to grab a hair tie and proceeded to pull my unruly hair up into a messy bun. "Hurry up and change mister, we're going out to celebrate your hard work and the start of your break, even if it is only for a couple of days." Which was quite a depressing thought, Nate had been on tour for three months with Connect 3, and I was only able to see him half a dozen times, and they only got a four day break before they had to start writing new material and recording it, so this week long break was the first time I'd be able to spend some quality time with him in the past month.

"I know I've been really busy lately, and I haven't spent much time with you Caity, but it's my job, it's what I love; besides you're going to be getting just as busy as me very soon." I looked at him just slightly confused at this last part. "It's a secret, shhhh" he motioned with his finger in front of his mouth. "Nateeeeee, tell me, please? I swear if you don't tell me" "You'll what?" he was grinning like a little kid in front of an all you can eat candy store. "If you don't tell me, no more kisses." I smirked in triumph, "As much as that pains me to hear, sorry but I'm not budging. You'll find out soon enough. Now I'm going to change, if you don't mind waiting a few extra minutes." I glared at him as he walked over to his closet, pulling out a change of clothes.

I had my arms crossed in front of me the whole way from the hotel to the restaurant, only talking to Mitchie who also knew the boys had something up their sleeves. As Shane told the waiter the name for the reservation, Nate put his arm around me and pulled me to his side "Caity, smile, please? I promise you'll find out in less than fifteen minutes, just wait till we're seated and we've ordered okay?" he kissed the side of my head and I just sighed.

A quick glance over the menu only proved just how expensive this quaint little restaurant was, Nate knew I hated him spending large amounts of his hard earned money on me. I gave him a quick glare over the top of my menu, and as I glanced back over the mains listed on the menu, I heard him give a deep chuckle, Shane soon joined in as Mitchie and I rolled our eyes at our boyfriends behaviour, although mine hadn't been much better.

Not long after Mitchie and I had decided on what we were ordering, with the two boys grinning cheekily and still looking at the menu, Jason walked over and joined us, "Sorry, sorry. I know I'm late but I was" "Building a birdhouse?" Shane cut in, laughing, "Shane shut up about that will you? It's called sarcasm, look it up in the dictionary sometime. As I was saying, Paul called and was talking about us going back into the studio early, cutting our break down to just four days so we can get a jump start working with the new producer and singer, whoever they may be." He winked at Shane and Nate, obviously knowing more than he was willing to share with Mitchie and me.

I looked down at my hands that were currently clasped together, resting over my menu on the table. Now their break was only four days? Great even less time I get to spend with Nate. I quickly glanced back up at my friends plastering on a fake smile, oh how good at those I'd become over the years. Mitchie looked about as upset as I felt, "What? Are you kidding me? Shane, I've barely seen you these past four months, and as soon as you finish recording your new album, you'll film a couple of video clips and go on tour again. This isn't fair on you boys or me and Caity." Distress and annoyance clear in her voice. Shane glanced quickly at Nate who gave a single nod of his head and started smiling.

"Mitchie calm down, you haven't heard the best bit. The new singer and producer are you and Caity." I looked at Nate shocked as Mitchie started squealing. "And you never told us this before now, why? How did you even get the record company to agree to this? ARGH, oh my gosh, you guys suck, I hate you. As if you keep this from us" I jumped up along with Mitchie giving the boys all hugs and then hugging her and trying not to scream, "Rah, this is going to be so awesome." Mitchie and I promptly burst out laughing as the boys pretended to hang their heads in shame.

Wow, can you say shocked? It's like… wow. Like all my birthdays and Christmas's had come at once. I mean, hello, I get to spend the next couple of months working with my best friend, my boyfriend and his band recording and producing their album. This is insane. I was so excited, that all through dinner I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Nate noticed my change in mood and he too found it difficult to fight off the smile forcing its way on to his face.

After dinner we all went for a walk down towards the beach, having decided to skip desert. Jason left us, after deciding to head back to the hotel so he could call his best friend Sandra, who was also my cousin and best friend, to tell her the news. I'm a bit of a match maker, so sue me, but I swear he needs to ask that girl out before some other guy beats him to it. They're perfect for each other, and yes I do know for a fact that he loves her, and that she feels the same about him. What can I say? I'm a good listener, people have always come to me with their problems, and I can also be very persuasive when needed. Cue maniacal laughter and evil grin here.

Walking along the beach with my best friends, one of whom was also my boyfriend of almost a year was so peaceful, and the perfect way to end the evening. There was no one else near us on the beach, and you could see thousands of house lightings lining the shoreline. It was like a perfect mirrored image of the night sky filled with shining stars. The waves were softly crashing on the shore, the ripples of the water catching and reflecting the light from the moon.

Mitchie and Shane had stopped and sat down; Shane was holding Mitchie in his arms, protecting her from the cool ocean air. Carrying my shoes in one hand, and grasping Nate's hand with my other, we continued to stroll another couple of hundred metres down the sand to a deserted lifeguard station where Nate promptly sat down, pulling me into his lap as a giggle escaped my lips. After positioning my self comfortably in between his legs, I lent my back against his chest as he wrapt his arms around me.

We didn't have to speak, just sitting here together, feeling the rise and fall of each others chests and our constant heart beats beating in time together. The night air was getting cooler, as the salty sea breeze picking up its pace, sending a sudden ice chill up my spine and covering my exposed skin in goose bumps. Nate pushed himself forward a bit and removed his arms from me, making me shiver, "Nate I'm cold!" I whined as I heard him sigh, "Patience woman, hold on two seconds"

I began rubbing my hands up and down my arms trying to keep warm, "I don't want to be a patient woman, I want to be warm" I complained, as Nate finally sat back and placed his jacket over me as he wrapped his arms around me once again. "Better?" I simply nodded my head and leaned back into his chest, finding my comfy position again. "I could stay like this with you forever." He kissed the top of my head before whispering "I love you Caity" into my hair, making me smile, "I love you too." Nate started humming a tune that I'd never heard before, and then softly began to sing.

_Perfection is defined when your heart beats next to mine_

_And time stands still for us  
My hand in your hair, and yours on my chest_

_Moments with you are my life's best._

We crossed paths for a reason  
The planets aligned in that particular season  
Its clear to me that well eventually be  
Inseparable

I love your existence  
and I cant get enough

Your song is sung in your beautiful voice  
My senses rush cause they have no other choice  
I breathe you in, and I see through your eyes.  
You are an angel in a beautiful disguise.

We crossed paths for a reason  
The planets aligned in that particular season  
Its clear to me that well eventually be  
Inseparable

I love your existence  
and I cant get enough

So pucker up and embrace the greatness, you get me high and erase my sadness.  
I love your existence, and I cant get enough

Once Nate finished singing I had tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I shifted slighting in his arms and looked up at him, "that was beautiful Nate." He smiled down at me, some of his curly hair falling into his face, "no where near as beautiful as the girl I wrote it about." And then he kissed me.

And it was true, I could have stayed like this with Nate forever, if I died right now, I'd die happy, with a smile on my face in the arms of the love of my life.

**A/N; don't own anything but original characters/plots. chapter titles are named after songs.**

**Goot - I Love Your Existance.**


	2. Crazy Angel

**A/N; don't own anything but original characters/plots. **

**Sorry about the lack of updating, I had mass amounts of assesment tasks due in for school, and my pa got really sick and passed away, so that stopped me from writing and updating, and then when I had almost finished this chapter, planning to finish it on Friday, I ended up going to the Melbourne Show (massive fair type thing.) and was there all day. So I ended up making it longer to make up for that.**

**Also pictures of their outfits are on my profiel :)**

**Crazy Angel - Kill Hannah.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, to the sunlight streaming in through the half closed curtains that Nate had forgotten, yet again, to close the night before. I yawned and moved to get up, but was restricted. Sometime in the middle of the night Nate had draped his arm across my waist and pulled me close to him.

I rolled over, coming face to face with him. I softly blew air onto his face, which only managed to move his hair slightly, but caused no reaction from him. I gave him a quick kiss on the nose, which brought a cute smile onto his face as he slowly opened his eyes. "Wakey, wakey, rise and shine!" I sang to him, "Time to get up silly rabbit." He groaned and nestled his face into the base of my neck, "sleep first." I shook my head at his childish behaviour, "Remove your arm from my waist please? I have to have a shower and get ready." His breath tickled my neck, "No. Where are you going and why aren't I invited?"

And people tell me that I have a bad memory? Psssh. "Think back to last night, remember a certain promise you, Shane and Jason made?" he lifted his head up and looked at me confused for a moment, "Don't hurt yourself too much babe." He shot a glare in my direction as I grinned at him, "Say it with me now, shop-ing" and then it dawned on him and he groaned again, slamming his head back down onto his pillow.

I started laughing, "Welcome to a day of hell" giving an evil grin, I pushed his arm off of me and skipped into the bathroom, with the only sound coming from the other room being Nate grumbling at himself for agreeing to the shopping trip.

I quickly showered, dried my hair and got dressed and as I emerged from the bathroom, saw Nate still laying face down in bed, but had yet become aware of my presence. I took this opportunity to scare him, running up to the bed as fast as possible, I flung myself into the air and landed with a soft thud on my boyfriends back as the air rushed out of his lungs. I burst into a fit of laughter, somehow managing to get out "When you least expect it."

Before I get the chance to get off him, he rolled over, making me fall on the floor next to the bed with a dull bang, yep that ones going to bruise, oh the joy. Nate pulled himself to the edge of the bed and looked down at me with a cheeky smile on his face, "yeah, when you least expect it huh?" as I continued to glare up at him, he pushed himself into a sitting position on the end of the bed and extended a hand to help me up, "truce?" I stood up fixing my clothes, holding my glare steady, "invisible white flag!" Nate replied, whilst motioning with his hands as if holding a flag, bringing a smile to my face, "dork."

After Nate finally got up and got ready, we met up with Shane, Mitchie and Jason in the lobby and set off for the shopping strip only a couple of blocks away from the hotel. The first store we went into, the boys chose, a music store, could they be any more boring? Jason was checking out some guitars with Nate, whilst Shane was finding the oddest and most annoying instruments he could find, whilst Mitchie and I just wandered around, flicking through CD's and planning out the next two days with the boys.

Spending over an hour in that music shop, and having to forcefully drag our boyfriends and friend out of the store, Mitchie and I headed across the street into the actual shopping centre. Searching out the nearest shoe shop, we made a bee line for the door as we heard the boys groan in annoyance at us. I turned to Mitchie and high fived her, operation irritate the boys, faze one complete.

Following another three hours of shopping, for clothes, shoes and make up, for both ourselves and the boys, of course they weren't shopping for make up, the three of them voiced their want for food, "Come on, you've been at it for three whole hours, seriously boys are not genetically designed for that, we need food, sustenance." Mitchie and I shared a look and smirked, "Of course, you poor babies. Let's get the sooks some food, before we hear a chorus of rumbles from their jungles." They all looked at me weirdly; with Mitchie telling me that I have strange sayings and terminology, pssh. "They aren't weird, you're just not normal." Again I received strange glances from my friends, "Shut up! I spend WAY too much time with Sandra. Speaking of the devil, She's coming to visit the day after tomorrow, don't let me forget." They all shook their heads at me and laughed as I pouted, meanies.

The boys ordered the food, whilst Mitchie and I managed to find a booth at the back of the restaurant that would fit us all and the several bags of shopping the two of us carried. Once the food arrived, and we all started eating, I put operation get Jason and Sandra together into action, dang I'm good. "So Jason how's Sandra?" everyone stopped eating and glanced at him, as he shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, good? I guess. She's your cousin, don't you talk to her?" now everyone's attention was on me, what is this, a tennis match? "Yes, but I wasn't the one who skipped out on the awesome company of his best friends to call her was I?" and who says you have to play fair?

Nate and Shane started eating again, trying to conceal their laughter in their burgers, and failing miserably. Mitchie smacked me on the arm, "What?" she shook her head at me, "That was mean and totally uncalled for" she whispered angrily, of course I disagreed, "No whacking me was mean and uncalled for, I'm just giving him a gentle nudge in the right direction." She scoffed at me, "More like dangling him off the pier when its shark feeding time." I cracked a smile at that one, knowing she wasn't completely upset with me, but maybe I should work on my subtlety.

As we walked out of Nando's, Mitchie and I put into motion faze two of operation irritate the boys, we glanced at each other, slowly falling into step just behind the boys, and mouthed a count down, three, two, one, "OH MY GOSH! It's Connect 3!" the boys turned around alarmed, as we smirked pointing at them, a few elderly people glanced at as worried, but then a swarm of thirty plus girls rushed at them, as our boyfriends and Jason glared at us accusingly, we quickly backed off.

I totally get what your think, a whole lot of WHAT THE HELL? Am I right, or am I right? Well we needed a distraction so that we could go get outfits for tonight, and seeing as it's a surprise and the boys don't know about it they'll have been asking a whole bunch of question as to why we needed knew outfits, capisci? And yes it was mean, and yes they will SO be getting us back, even though it was also us getting back at them for attacking Mitchie and myself with water guns a couple of nights again, but they'll forgive once they get to their surprise.

* * *

**Nate's POV**

We only had to stick around for about a half an hour to sign autographs and take pictures with the thirty or so fans that had run up to us after Caity and Mitchie gave away our identities. Of course we were all still angry that they had done that, probably getting us back for the other day, oh how fun that was.

_Mitchie and Caity had been hanging out by the pool that day, tanning and gossiping as all nineteen year old girls do, and of course having this information handy, Shane, Jason and myself planned a prank._

_Shane was supposed to call Mitchie as soon as we all got back from our day of recording in the studio, but he waited to give us a chance to organise ourselves. Grabbing a couple of water guns each, we each took our positions in Shane and Mitchie's room , Shane standing just out of view in the doorway of the bathroom, Jason ducked behind one of the couches, and I hid against the wall next to the door, giving me the prime spot to attack from._

_Shane called Mitchie telling her we were on our way back to the hotel, and would arrive in the next twenty minutes, Mitchie said Caitlyn and herself would be waiting in their room._

_I heard them talking as the approached the door to the room, and signalled silently to Jason and Shane to be ready, as soon as the door unlocked and pushed, letting our girlfriends come into view, we all opened fire, drenching them completely as they let out blood curdling screams. The boys and I all fell to the ground laughing so hard our ribs hurt and our eyes started watering. The girls both got an evil glint in their eyes, and we all knew they were gonna get us back, so we had to be careful._

Security made themselves known to the situation, and pushed the last fans to move along. We started walking around the shopping centre trying to figure out where the girls had gone, but every store we checked they where neither in, nor had anyone seen them in there. This made us slightly agitated and worried, we tried calling them a couple of times as well, but it just kept going to message bank.

It was just after a quarter past five in the evening, and the centre was closing, so we started to make our way back to the hotel still worrying about where our girlfriends had ended up and what they were doing. Shane was getting pretty anxious, "Calm down man I'm sure they're fine, probably another prank or something."

Shane tried to stay calm and not freak out, but that didn't last long, he angrily grabbed my mobile, which I held in my hand to check the time, now a quarter past five. "Hey, that's MY phone." He quickly silenced me with a glare, "My battery died, so I'm using yours" and he started dialling a number, probably Mitchie's again, "could have at least asked for it," I mumbled, and promptly got whacked across the back of the head by Shane, jerk.

"MITCHIE! Where the hell have you been? And where are you now? What is going on, are you okay? Are you girls CRAZY?" Shane all but screamed down the phone to Mitchie, who was probably holding the phone a good foot away from her ear, for fear of going deaf. They talked for another couple of minutes, before he hung up and sighed in relief. "They're okay, they're back at the hotel waiting for us. Thank god, I swear those girls will be the death of us." Me and Jason shared a look, "Hey, we weren't the ones having the panic attack Shaney boy," Jason said, and ruffled Shane's hair.

We made it back to the hotel probably a little faster than we would of normally, but Shane was slightly over excited to get back and see Mitchie, I mean sure I wanted to make sure Caity was okay, but I didn't feel the need to grab him and Jason by the arm and run the last three blocks to the hotel.

Splitting of to go to our own rooms, having agreed we'd all go out for dinner again at around six thirty, I made it into my room to find it quiet and empty. I took a quick look into the bathroom, but there was no sign of Caity. I sighed rubbing a hand over my face and moved towards the bed. Maybe Shane was right, these girls were going to be the death of us. As I sat down on the edge of the bed, I felt and heard something crumple, I moved over and saw I had sat down on a piece of paper. I unfolded it, it was in Caity's messy handwriting, please no treasure hunts. It read, _Nate, be ready and waiting downstairs in the lobby at 6.30pm. Love Caity xx._ Way to keep it vague, whatever she's planning should be interesting, after all there's never a dull or boring moment with her around.

I quickly had a shower and a shave, and changed into a pair of blue jeans, a pale grey shirt with a loosely hanging tie and dress shoes. I glanced at my watch; it was six twenty-three, already? And I thought the girls took ages to get ready. As I closed the door to the hotel room, I heard footsteps and glanced up, there were both Shane and Jason walking down the hallway, Shane wearing black skinny leg pants and dark grey shirt, whilst Jason wore a plain white shirt and jeans. I looked at them questioningly, "You guys got the note too?" they both nodded their heads as we made our way to the elevator.

We walked out of the elevator, and sat down on some of the couches in the lobby, I was tapping my fingers against my leg, a nervous habit of sorts that I've had since forever. Shane was constantly fidgeting, we made Jase and I laugh. I glanced up at the clock on the wall, six thirty-five, typical, the girls are always late. Shane huffed, sitting back into the chair and crossed his arms, "Where are they?" I glanced around the lobby quickly, "Don't know, but you should know by know, the girls are always late, even if we cheat and say we're picking them up half an hour before we actually will."

Someone behind me scoffed, we all turned around and there were Caity and Mitchie. Both of them looked beautiful as ever, Caity was wearing a simple grey silk dress and white heels, whilst Mitchie was wearing a black dress with a silver zig-zag pattern and black ankle boots. "We heard that, maybe we should just go back and leave the boys here, Mitchie?" Mitchie sighed, "Okay" and they started walking off, out of the lobby towards one of the many ballrooms, our mouths dropped in shock, before we got it together and us boys all jumped up to follow them. As we rounded a corner, we saw them walk through a set of double doors, "What in the world?" Shane questioned. I looked at my two best friends, "Are we supposed to follow?" Jase shook his head at Shane and I, "Love sick fools" and promptly laughed and made his way to the door, whilst Shane shouted in protest, "HEY!" and chased after him, tackling him through the door as I walked behind them.

They tumbled through the doors to a chorus of "SURPRISE!" with party poppers exploding and streamers being thrown towards us, that was when Shane and Jase actually realised they were still rolling around on the floor fighting, whilst everyone in the room watched on in amusement. I took a slow look around the room, filled with friends from Camp Rock and their significant others.

Caity walked forward out of the crowd, along with Mitchie and Sandra, who was wearing a purple strapless dress with black heels, I did a double take, I thought Caity said she wasn't coming until tomorrow? I rushed over, grabbing Sandra in a bone crushing hug, "Sandra! I haven't seen you in forever." All three girls laughed, "I've missed you too." As we pulled away Shane and Jason made their way over to our small group, as music started playing, Shane hugged Sandra too, as did Jason. We were all excited that she was here, she made our group whole, it always felt like something was missing from all of us without her around.

Caity pulled me away from the group and onto the dance floor; I loosely wrapped my hands around her waist as she clasped her hands behind my neck. "So, since when do you wear dresses Caity?" she shifted her gaze towards me, "Well I thought the sexier I looked, the easier it would be to get you to forgive me." she flashed a cheeky grin at me, then continued, "So, is it working?" holding her gaze I gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Do you really have to ask? I've already forgotten why I should be angry at you." She giggled and kissed me again.

We continued dancing for a while, but then decided to try and find the others, but that didn't work too well. Shane and Mitchie were making out on a couch in the corner of the room, and Sandra and Jason were dancing. We sat down at a small table on the other side of the room. "So what is this surprise party all about?" glancing around the room, seeing all my friends having fun. "Mitchie and I decided that since your break got cut down, and that you guys would be super busy touring and recording, and had been for a while, that it'd be nice to get some friends together and have a bit of a party." She sounded a sad about the touring and recording part, keeping her focus on our intertwined hands that lay on the table.

I pushed my chair back and stood up, moving around to where she sat and pulled her too her feet and wrapped my arms around her tightly, "I know I'm not around a whole lot, with the touring and everything baby, but just because I'm not there, doesn't mean I'm not thinking about you." I placed my hands softly on the sides of her face, and gave her a sweet kiss. She placed her head against my chest, "I know, but still it hurts when you're away for so long." I grasped one of her hands in mine, "Come on, let's get out of here.

As we stood in the elevator, waiting to make it up to the ninth floor, I undid my tie, and stuffed it in my pants pocket, turning to Caity who was silently holding my hand, "Baby?" she looked up at me and gave me a small smile, she loved it when I called her that. She wrapped her arms around me pulling me in for a long kiss, only breaking away when the elevator reached its destination.

We stumbled our way to the door of our room, slamming the door shut behind us. Our fears and insecurities were taking over, as we threw our shoes off, she started unbuttoning my shirt and pulling it off. The backs of my knees hit the edge of the bed, making me fall as she grabbed the hem of her dress pulling it up and over her head. She moved on to the bed, both our hands roaming each others bodies as our mouths connected once more.


End file.
